Getting Too Close
by Airflutter
Summary: Deeks finds himself in a case in which he finds something he never saw coming. Summaries suck, please just read! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story, so be kind to my baby ;) I do not own NCIS LA, I mean seriously I would probably be swimming in money right now! Deeks is just so adorable and I just had to write a story with him in it!

* * *

Getting Too Close

He woke up to the shrilling sound of his alarm clock. The darkness surrounding him was comfortable in a way, because he knew that as soon as he turned on

the light he would have to leave his so ever warm and soft bed. The blond yawned, trying to figure out the numbers that the clock was trying to convey to him,

but the whole world was still fuzzy. He drove through his waves and flipped the switch that unleashed the full brightness of the morning right into his eyes.

His moan of displeasure and eye rubs could not relieve them of the stinging sensation, he sat draped in his covers until his surroundings got clearer.

Marty Deeks was no morning person, especially when it comes after just 3 hours of sleep, but there was also no way of getting around it. He felt something

wet brushing against his arm and looked down to find his loyal friend, wagging his tail. It used to startle him when Monty did this, but now it had become

somewhat of a morning routine. He slowly got up, placing two feet on the ground and then pushing himself into an upright position. As soon as he took a step,

he tumbled backwards into his bed "Maybe it's a sign I should stay in bed" Marty thought out loud, only to earn a friendly bark from Monty. He sighed and

started his second attempt, this time he stayed on track and found his way into the bathroom. Today was Tuesday, it was going to be a long time before he

and his bed could reunite for an all day session. As he got ready for work and fed monty he prayed that today would go fast and easy, but he knew better that

it probably was going to be the complete opposite. They haven't had a new case in weeks, they've been pushing papers around and the anxiety of doing

nothing was feeding on every single one of them. He got into his car unfashionably early, surprising even himself, and struggled to keep his eyes open. The

traffic was slow and his big time cushion diminished, he sipped on his coffee waiting for its effects to kick in. His patience wore thinner and thinner with every

car that cut in front of him with no signal, not knowing if this was due to the lack of sleep or the lack of driving efforts from half of L.A's residence. The radio was

no help either, playing his most hated songs of all times on all the stations he normally listens too, forcing him to listen to the local classical radio. As much as

classical music lover's loved Chopin's funeral march, it just seemed to be a reflective background noise to the sad driving going on (I know that feel bro).

He finally gave into his building rage and just honked his horn, yet there was no one who seemed to care. Throughout the rest of the drive the middle of his

steering wheel experienced a multifaceted way of being pushed, ranging from his forehead to his knees. When he pulled into to the parking lot the clock had

already turned on him and was showing his delayed arrival. He sighed and took out his bags, just to be reminded by his back that during the 3 hours of sleep

he had his body was in the most awkward position. The groan that escaped his mouth was dreadful and loud, he swore the people in the office could have

heard it. When he finally reached his desk he was exhausted, ignoring everyone around him and falling into his chair. His partner immediately took note of him

"I see you made it on time" she said sarcastically and earned herself a chuckle from the ex- seal sitting across from her. He was about to reply with something

witty when his head decided that it could no longer support itself and fell flat on his desk. "Everything ok there Deeks?" Callen asked walking towards his desk,

with seemingly another load of paperwork. He just lifted his thumb and stayed in his position for a while. "Finally a quiet morning without a comment from

Deeks, this is going to be a good day" Sam said jokingly. Kensi looked at her partner a bit concerned, it was not everyday he walked in without an explanation

for his tardiness. "Do you know if something is going on?" Callen asked quietly, leaning towards Kensi. She shook her head "Not that I know of, maybe he

stayed up late watching another stupid bigfoot show?" Deeks head shot up "First of all: I can hear you! Second: Bigfoot IS real and definitely not stupid! And

third: No I did not watch TV last night!" he replied and let his head fall back down on his desk, more gentle this time. Sam then looked over to the other two

"There goes my good day" he said acting depressed before smiling and looking back at his computer screen. They all chuckled before their ears were invaded

by the shrill sound of Eric's whistle "OP's now" he simply said before vanishing again. Kensi got up and moved towards Deeks desk "Get up princess drama

queen" she said in her fake sweet voice. He looked up "Really that's the best you can come up with?" he replied while slowly getting up. She just shrugged and

dragged him behind her "That's what you are" he left out a reply and just followed her lead. When they arrived there was something gruesome of the screen,

which he wished he could "unsee". Even the faces of the remaining two of the team had hints of disgust in their emotions.

* * *

Soooo? How was it so far? I know it is not really a whole lot of story, but if you made it through it shows me you are interested ;) Next chapter will be up soon (I am tweaking it right right now)! And for the whole hitting your horn with the knees, it is definitely possible, because I speak out of experience! :D I really apologize for the format! I am soooo sorry I did not realize it until you pointed it out, THANK YOU! Now you can see how important and appreciated reviews are! :) I know that this is not the perfect fix, but I have had some problems with my computer! I will try to make it better with the next chapter! Which will be up soon, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Again I am terribly sorry for the format! I really hope this is a little better, but I have had to write and upload this from my phone! My laptop will soon be fixed and I will be capable of resolving it completely! Anyway, here is the next part of the story! If you are grossed out easily, I am sorry! I came back from watching a Criminal Minds episode and had this idea! So pleease enjoy or not, it's up to you! ;)

* * *

The huge screen's light reflected a red shimmer upon the team, just a mere indicator of the horror before them. It was a body, floating face down in the ocean, seemingly swimming in its own blood. Yet it was not the thing that disturbed them "Where are his arms?" Sam said and was quickly interrupted by his partner "And his legs…?" both seemingly trying their best not to avert their eyes as soon as they saw the picture.

Deeks stomach turned and he looked around for something that might be able to hold whatever wanted out of his digestive system, but managed to fight it for time being. He definitely was awake now, but both sickness and lack of sleep had to wait, forcing him to keep his composure. Besides, Kensi seemed to have called an unspoken dibs on the trashcan; the image was that bad. "This is, or was, Captain Garrett Morley, head of the psychiatric department for traumatized veterans" the team jumped at the all too familiar voice of the fearsome short lady.

She looked at the picture and did not flinch one bit, typical for the mystery called Hetty. She turned to Eric and Nell, who had tried to avoid any glance at the screen. They quickly shuffled and replaced the bloody image with the captain's official picture and driver's license, making the team sigh in relief. "Captain Morley went missing 3 days ago and surfaced 7 hours ago near the Terranea Ocean Resort" Eric narrated as he pulled up the logo and location of the hotel "He was found by a couple of surfers, limbs already removed" Deeks stomach bubbled by just the mere indication of the picture. He placed a hand right above his belly button, trying to calm the literal turmoil inside of him, but was soon forced to direct his attention back at the screen and Hetty.

"The police was called to Morley's office because of a noise disturbance a day before his disappearance" Callen cleared his throat "Again, do we know what happened to his arms and legs?" he pushed. Nell swallowed hard and looked at him "The initial report seemed to indicate that they were cut off, but they cannot determine if it might have been of other cause until the autopsy report comes in". Marty closed his eyes and wished that they would stop talking about missing limbs and their unknown location for just a moment, today was really not a good day for him to deal with this in any means. He immediately crossed his fingers and whispered to himself "Not the body, not the body, not the body" but again was interrupted by Hetty's voice "Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will drive to the resort and examine the crime scene", "Dang it!" he said out loud and seemed to have earned a similar reaction from his partner. Hetty looked at the two sternly, immediately shutting them up and continued "Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna will search his office and try to find out what happened the night before he disappeared" Deeks could see their relief written in their face, wanting to replace it with Kensi's current very unhappy expression.

The group nodded and headed towards the stairs "How come we get the body and you get the office?" Kensi finally asked. Callen smiled "Hey, at least you get to go to the beach!" he said with a sarcastic undertone "And also, you might be lucky and find another body part while you are there!" Sam added, not being able to resist rubbing it in. Deeks shook his head "Can we pleaaaase stop talking about missing body parts?" he shouted after feeling another response from his lovely stomach. "I agree, weirdly enough, with him. If I have to hear another thing about it…" Kensi started and seemed to be fighting her own breakfast before continuing "…I will ensure you that you are going to be responsible for anything that might see daylight!" she ended her threat. The duo laughed and headed towards the parking lot, with Deeks and Kensi trailing behind him. Both still seemed to try to settle their stomachs, but Deeks was happy that at least he was not the only one having trouble. They watched as Sam and Callen pulled out before Kensi tugged on her keys "Kens, no offense, but right now I would prefer a quieter and smooth ride!" he said looking at her. She gave him a death glare "I am perfectly capable of driving smoothly so your sensitive stomach won't get upset" she said sternly, standing completely straight and forcing a smile. He raised an eyebrow "My weak stomach? Look who is talking!" nodding his head towards her failing attempt to look healthy. She was about to protest when her phone rang, she reached for it while giving Deeks the this-is-not-over-look.

As she talked on the phone he felt how drained he was, and thought about talking to Kensi about the problems that have been keeping him awake at night. It has been going on for a couple of days now and if it continued, it might have some serious consequences. He sighed again; he was barley capable of spitting out comebacks and even less able to explain this problem to himself. Deeks let his head fall against the window of Kensi's car, making a loud thud noise. If he continued letting his head smash against hard surfaces he will definitely break something, either the surface or his head. He then was reminded by his body that there was not a lot energy he can spend on thinking, it was all being used to keep his stomach contents in and sleepiness out, making his head feel fuzzy. He was torn out of his trance by Kensi unlocking her car, smiling triumphantly, he then just obeyed and slumped into the passenger seat. "Who was that?" he asked when he buckled himself. Her face turned back into it usual seriousness "Eric…they found the arm at the resort" Deeks took a deep breath and rolled down his window, hanging his head out trying to get the fresh air to calm him down "Is there any chance we can switch drivers now?" he moaned. She turned on her engine and smirked "Nope" she sweetly answered and drove off. "Great" he said letting the air rush past his face, somehow counter attacking his sleepiness but leaving him just as nauseous as before. This might be contributed by Kensi's driving, but at least she could never drive very fast for a very long time, as traffic was still at thick as it was when Deeks drove that morning.

While stopped at a red light he heard Kensi chuckle, he pulled his head back in and looked at her with an eyebrow raised "What's so funny?" he asked. Instead of answering him she just laughed "What?!" he said slightly upset. She pointed at him "You look like a dog when you hang out the window!" she continued laughing "Plus your hair looks like a birds nest!" Deeks quickly looked into the side mirror and noticed that she was right, too right. His hair had flipped in a way that it knotted to the back of his head, even having something that looked like a hole in the side of it. He could not explain to himself how this was even possible, but he knew that he could not let her have this joke on him "Me and mother nature are just trying to imitate you when you first get out of bed" he said mockingly while looking at her as she raised an eyebrow "I do not look like that" Kensi replied casually. Deeks now had the upper hand, with some information extracted from Nell "So you never went to a hair dresser at 5 o'clock in the morning because your hair had been tangled up so badly? Let's say…last summer?" he smirked when she cleared her throat and began to hit the gas pedal again "No, that never happened" he knew he had her and as if his mind wanted to reward him, his stomach settled.

He just smirked and seemingly not to Kensi's liking as she drifted and speeded as if they were in an action movie. Deeks was happy to leap out of the car as she was still parking, she had really outdone herself on the last stretch. At one point he swore she ran a red light and insignificantly reduced her speed while cutting a corner, making him cling for his life on the "Oh Shit"- handle*. He fell on his knees and threw his hands up in the air "LAND!" he screamed and felt like he needed to hug the ground for not being smashed on it during the drive. Right now he didn't care for his bed, he just wanted to never get in that car's passengers seat again. All of the sudden he felt a light kick in his butt, followed with a "It was not that bad" line Kensi seemingly perfected over the years when driving him. Seeing her walk in front of him he slowly got up and followed her.

They walked into the lobby and found the middle of it blocked off, being held back by LAPD. Deeks flashed his badge simultaneously with Kensi, earning the awkward look he always got when he showed up with anyone from NCIS, but let him pass. They looked at each other when they found shattered glass and something under a plastic bag, which he hoped he wouldn't have to uncover "I thought the arm would be near the beach" he said walking around carefully, pulling out his gloves from his pocket. Kensi did the same as they started to walk towards the covered object, both staring at it while waiting for the other to uncover it "Ladies first!" he said after a long silence, she just shook her head but lifted the plastic bag to reveal the arm. They both looked at it, it was not as bad as the body itself but still rather disturbing, yet they did not show it. "There are a lot of cuts on it" Kensi remarked "Must have come from the glass ceiling" he added as he looked up to find a big hole in the glass dome that covered the area.

"Are you NCIS?" a female voice interrupted, he looked to his right and saw a blond woman standing not far from them. Kensi turned towards her, giving her a suspicious look "Why do you want to know?" she replied skeptical. The woman looked at her "I am Chloe Bell, I was working with Captain Morley and I have reason to believe that this is his arm". Deeks sighed, as if it was not enough to be working this case, he would now have to deal with people who ranked just behind pick- pockets on his most annoying list: the "how does that make you feel"- doctors aka known as anyone who deals with psychology. This morning was really not his best.

* * *

* "Oh Shit"- handle is the handle in the car that is just above the window. Since it is what people usually say while holding on to it.

I tried to break it up a little better! I know it is a bit slow, but it will pay off in the end believe me! I bet you are asking what Deeks problem is, but you will have to wait for that ;) Also I bet already have some thoughts on this don't you? :D Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
